Since more and more optoelectronic apparatuses are being integrated into devices, such as mobile phones, there is a desire to provide smaller and cheaper optoelectronic apparatuses. Preferably, manufacturing of optical proximity sensors, as well as other optoelectronic apparatuses, should be relatively simple and should provide a high yield.